


Sakura no Kigen

by possia



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad, Crossover, Dekusquad, F/M, Narutoverse, Sakura-centric, Sakusquad, bnhaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possia/pseuds/possia
Summary: She wasn't a prodigy with a flashy Quirk.Nor was she the twenty percent in the world who was without one.She was just Haruno Sakura, a girl who—with her inept and dormant Quirk—was far more suited for the role of a background character. So did that mean she was out of her mind for wanting be something more?DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or BNHAHIATUS
Relationships: Haruno Sakura | Bakugou Katsuki
Comments: 29
Kudos: 42





	1. The Protagonist Enters

"Some Quirks are naturally great, others have to be made into something great." —Godiame

If there was one word to describe today it would be— _honk! honk!_

Chaotic.

Shrinking into her seat, Sakura chuckled nervously as she listened to Tsunade take her anger out on the car horn. However, when the incident outside reached a new feat, a feverish prayer escaped the pinkette's smile.

Meanwhile, Tsunade's patience had finally thinned—completely. 

"Shisou!" Sakura straightened up when the woman sent the door flying open. The teen hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped outside, stressing as Tsunade walked away. "But what about sch…!"

There was an instant uproar upon the hero's entrance, drowning out the teen's words. And as followed, reporters materialized onto the front lines, prompting bystanders to start taking pictures left and right to show off later to friends and family.

Everyone wanted a memento of today's story, and through the excitement, Sakura was pushed further back and out of the crowd.

Not far away, a newly arrived reporter could be heard urging the cameraman to zoom in onto the scene. "It seems we're not the only ones just tuning in! Up against a monster-Quirk villain is our veteran hero, Godaime...!"

Sakura looked away from the crew and onto Tsunade, her earlier dilemma forgotten. Eyes wishful, the pinkette whispered to herself, "Shishou sure is popular amongst the residents."

In front of her, the crowd held their breaths with anticipation, dying to see the pro's next choice of attack. Tsunade skipped the introduction and went in for the kill, striking the villain in the abdomen and knocking him back. 

Cheers filled the air and off on the sidelines, Kamui Stood frozen in mid-attack, forgotten.

"Classic one-punch!"

"She's as strong as….!"

“Wish the show lasted longer though.”

Behind the buzzing audience, Sakura was watching in silent admiration with wide eyes, awestruck by the mere minutes it took for Tsunade to wrap it up. 

"Watch out!"

Another hero came crashing in with her leg extended out, barely missing the villain as he went back to his original size. 

"Darn it!" The newcomer growled as she struck a practiced landing. The ground shook from her modified side, catching everybody off guard while she sent Tsunade an accusing glare. "That was supposed to be my debut victory!"

A visible tic appeared on Tsunade's forehead. Just the size of a small figurine next to the Quantification-wielding hero, the woman argued, "Then you should've shown up earlier!"

"A-Amazing!"

She whipped her head over, jumping back in surprise when she realized that the person who stood hunched over beside her this whole time was Midoriya. "Izuku!"

Looking up, Midoriya broke into a smile. "Sacchan! What're you doing here?"

The pinkette beamed, taking a step closer to him. "Just enjoying the show." She then pointed to Tsunade with a sheepish smile. "And because Shishou decided to take a detour.". 

"...the generations of heroes these days are slacking off!" Tsunade was trying to convince the camera crew, keeping an iron grip on the villain. "I'm telling you, If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself, and that's something I can bet on!"

"Is...is that so," the reporter smiled warily.

"It'll be a miracle if we can get through the day without another one," Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"...I've been gone for more than a decade and you guys are progressively getting worse!"

"Godaime, please!"

Sakura and Midoriya watched as Tsunade, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady interacted, bantering between themselves. Looking back at each other, the two teens shared a laugh at the heroes' antics.

"Oh yeah!" Midoriya brightened. "Didn't you visit Godaime's agency during the weekend? How'd it go?"

"Um...as you'd expect from a medical-centered agency. Very hospital-like. Shishou's sidekick, Shizune-san, let me walk with her on patrol though," Sakura accounted. 

"Shizune's that one Support Hero, right?" Midoriya asked. "The one without a formal hero education? She's worked under Godaime since she was young."

"The one and only." 

Jumping onto his toes, Midoriya moved his hands in sync as he fell into his signature mumbling habit. "That's amazing! I mean just imagine being….!"

Sakura watched him ramble with an endearing smile. However, when she realized he wasn’t going to end it any time soon, she stepped in.

"Hey!" The pinkette cupped the boy's face into her hands, pressing on his freckled cheeks. She smiled teasingly. "You look like you're about to leave the atmosphere. You live on Earth, don't you?" 

"Ah..." Midoriya's face reddened and for a moment he stopped responding. When Sakura's hands fell back to her side, he quickly recovered and attempted to back away, frantically trying to hide his face.

"Izuku!" Sakura exclaimed, watching as he fell back tripping over his own feet. When she saw the puzzled look on his face as he sat on the ground, she extended her hand, laughing. Her eyes shimmered with amusement. "You're a klutz, you know that?"

"Sakura!" Tsunade called from back inside the car. She had somehow gotten the reporters to stop hounding her. "Come on, we can make it if we leave now!"

Looking back between Midoriya and Tsunade, Sakura turned to wave at the hero. "It's okay Shishou! I'll walk with Izuku. The school's not that far off from here."

"Suit yourself!"

Once Tsunade had driven off, the green-haired boy stared uncertainly at the pinkette. "But Sacchan, you'll be late too. Are you sure? Maybe you can call Godaime to come back and..."

Sakura bumped her shoulders against his. "Walking to school is only fun when you do it with a friend. Besides," She grinned, "I like being with you. Shishou can be a bore sometimes."

"R-Right!" Midoriya abruptly walked off in robotic movements, his neck red.

"I said together! Why're you walking _away_ from me?" The pinkette laughed, jogging after him.

Passing by the people who were stalled at the scene—the train was down since the tracks had been damaged from earlier—the two students got back on their way to Orudera Junior High.

"Did you meet any other of Godaime's associates?" Midoriya asked after a while, recovering.

"Not really," Sakura shrugged. "But I heard Tsunade-shishou say that some big-shot hero is in the city today."

“Maybe it’s the Wood Release Hero: Tenzo,” Midoriya hopefully guessed. “It’d be great to see him in action in person!”

Walking through the school's gate, the two made it inside and down the hallway to their homeroom where their teacher had yet to arrive. 

"Haruno!" A boy called out as the two entered. "Could you help us with this over here?"

Departing from Midoriya's side with a pat, Sakura made her way over to the trio. And as she swung her bag off and started setting up her things, she listened to her classmates' issues.

"We're all stuck on this one question," Yamamoto explained. "Sanjou and Tanaka are also having difficulties with the last three."

Taking out her journal to show them how she did it, Sakura looked over their work one by one. She pointed to a page. "You copied down the wrong notes for this one. Instead, you should've…"

Explaining the process, the pinkette helped them rewrite their notes for future reference. She gave them example problems to exercise the formula, and once they got the hang of it, the three students gratefully thanked her.

"As expected from our class representative!"

The pinkette grinned, joking, "Stop, You're making me blush."

Sanjou clapped her on the arms. "You so mo—"

"Move your damn bag."

The pinkette's smile froze and so did the students crowded around the desk. As Tanaka tried to pick up his things, Bakugou kicked it away and it struck the leg of her chair. Sakura's smile fell as she stared at the bag near her foot.

"Pick up your damn pace, Extra," Bakugou snarled as he walked by..

"Don't touch it Tanaka," Sakura ordered, slamming her hands on a desk and drawing the attention over to her. She narrowed her eyes at Bakugou's back. "Since you kicked it, why don’t _you_ pick it up."

Bakugou stopped and silence crept in. Suddenly, even breathing seemed like a burden as the two clashed. Barely turning his head back to look at her, he watched her from the corner of his eye. To her irritation, his lips quirked up in a smirk.

"Playing savior again, are you?" the blonde mocked and Sakura's face flushed with anger. His mouth tugged into a sneer. "Piss off, Forehead."

With clenched hands, the pinkette collected the bag up from the ground herself before handing it off to Tanaka. And turning back to the front, she grumbled darkly under her breath.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Sanjou frowned. "Come on, just make—"

"Teacher's here!" Sakura snapped and flipped open her textbook with more force than needed. When she saw the wounded look on Yamamoto's face, she instantly regretted it.

"It's just homeroom, Haruno," their teacher laughed, having just walked in. "Morning everyone. Quick announcement, but you're all in your third year now, aren't you? I'm passing out handouts for your future plans but hey…"

The tension dissolved as everyone picked up on the hint.

"We all know you'll be trying to get into the hero course!" The teacher finished with a toss, and the class cheered, setting their Quirks off. The man whooped along briefly before reminding them, "I know you guys all have amazing Quirks, but put them away for now."

His weak warning was ignored as everyone bathed in the idea of finally applying for a hero school. Meanwhile, Sakura had gotten out of her seat and collected the handouts that had fallen on the floor before going to stand in front of the class.

"Knock it off." She looked up after scanning through the paper. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh, that's right!" The teacher snapped his fingers as Sakura started passing out the paper. "Can I see you after school, Haruno?"

"Sure," Sakura placed a paper on Bakugou's desk, her fingers barely brushing against the wood as though it would zap her. "What for?"

"Just a brief meeting," he said, to which Sakura nodded to tell him she heard. To pass time while the pinkette finished up, the teacher continued, "The world's lucky to have such passionate students. Do any of you know which hero school you'll be applying to—"

He never got to finish as Bakugou suddenly jumped out of his seat and onto his table. Smirking, he glanced down at his classmates below him. He stopped on Sakura.

"Hah!" he breathed, tearing his gaze away and jutting a confident thumb out at himself. "Don't go grouping me with these Extras! As if these bottom rejects could ever be in the same class as me! I'm aiming for something higher than just any dump hero course!"

The class booed but the teacher managed to silence their comments with a wave of his hand.

"That's right, you're applying for Yuuei, aren't you Bakugou?" the man mused, recalling past papers. "And so is...Midoriya, right?"

At this, Bakugou froze, as though the news stupefied him. In unison, the class all turned to the green-haired boy in the back before bursting out in laughter.

"Hey! Quit it!" the pinkette warned, but this time, the students wouldn't back down so easily.

"Aw come on Haruno, you can't be serious."

"No way can he get into a top school like that by just studying!"

"And besides…"

The gazes of the class towered over Midoriya. "He's Quirkless!"

Sakura stopped. Fanning herself with the remaining paper, she smiled darkly, making them all sweat in their seats. "Why don't you take that up to Yuuei instead?" She looked around, and when none of them argued back, she smiled brightly. "Glad to see we're all on the same page!"

"Quit living in your head, Bubblegum!" Bakugou snarled as he jumped down from his desk, the anger he had underneath surfaced as he stomped over to her. His tone was rough, as though he wanted to argue. However, his gesture looked more like he was trying to reason with her. "No way can a useless crap like him stand a chance!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sakura stood her ground and glared at him. "Not everyone popped out meant for greatness." She brushed by him, bumping against his shoulder coolly. "We're not all as blessed as you."

"Dammit Forehead! What are you talk—!"

Sakura placed the extra handouts on the homeroom teacher's desk and turned back to address the blonde with a firm look. "This is a school, not a playground for your antics so stop it."

Bakugou's scowl deepened and his hands twitched with an urge to blast something. Instead, he sharply turned around and went back to his seat, but not before sending a deathly glare to Midoriya, promising that this wasn't the end.

"You guys sure have a lot of energy in the morning," the teacher chuckled. "Make sure to turn the paper in by the end of the week. As for today's…"

Sakura walked back to her seat without another word. But, as she started taking event notes, she stopped and stared at her hands. Her hold tightened. That's right, not everyone was born amazing.

But that doesn't mean those who weren't should be denied wanting to become something more.

________

_"Your daughter is Quirkless."_

_"That makes no sense, the x-rays are normal."_

_"I don't know. I'm sorry."_

_"Mama, what's wrong with me?"_

________

_"Are you really Quirkless?"_

_"I...I think so."_

_"You're so weird!"_

_"Freak!"_

________

_"Please teach me! I promise I'll work hard!"_

________

"W-What?"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. Her knees felt weak as she let the news sink in. She kept shifting her attention from the principal to her teacher, waiting for them to tell her they were just joking. They weren’t.

"Re...recommendation to Yuuei High?" The words felt foreign on her tongue. "But I thought...I thought that those spots were really hard to get. And we're just a normal middle school too, not even a private one. How did you..how did…?"

"A pro hero paid us a visit at the end of the school year last spring," the principal slid an envelope over to the pinkette. "She convinced us to try our luck, and with her as a strong sponsor, we were able to score a seat."

Sakura looked down and traced the Yuuei crest engraved on the envelope. It was as if it was calling to her, pulling her in with tempting promises. She was completely captivated by it.

"That's amazing! I—!" Before she would wholeheartedly accept, her smile slipped off as a thought flashed through her mind: _"What if I fail?"_

She glanced back down at the envelope and her eyes widened as she considered the following possibility: What if, after all the trouble the school went through to get this, she couldn't even pass the exam?

Words clogged up in her throat, refusing to come out as Sakura weighed her worries out in her mind.

"What...what about Kat—Bakugou? Or Izuku?" the pinkette finally asked, glancing up. "Why not one of them?"

The principal intertwined his fingers together and rested his chin on it. "Bakugou was a candidate, yes. Both of you passed your previous classes with exceptional marks. But all things considered, it was easy to decide who we should bet on. Make us proud, Haruno."

She shuffled her feet, clutching the corners of the envelope tightly. A few years ago, hearing those praising words would have been impossible. And even now, they felt strange.

"Thank you, I...I won't let you and the school down, sir," the pinkette smiled weakly, pocketing the envelope and saving it for when she was alone to read. "I'll get going now."

She gave a small bow and walked out, her mind instantly flooding with doubts again.

Just who was she to take on an opportunity like this?

She bit her nails, a nervous habit she was prone to do, thinking, _"If I fail, that's it. The recommendation would be wasted. Should I...should I tell him to give it to Izuku instead? Or maybe even Ka—Bakugou?"_

She turned back to the office door, a conflict of emotion written on her face.

 _"But...Tsunade-shishou."_ She bit her lips. _"It feels wrong to throw away this without even mulling it over with her first."_

And besides, she wasn't sure if she could face Tsunade's disappointment if she offhandedly did such a thing as well as her own regret.

"I'll think about it later," Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair. She saw that she had made it back to her homeroom and reaching over, she partially slid the door opened. The pinkette peeked in. "Anyone still—?"

She blinked.

Inside, Midoriya was backed up against the wall, stiff as a board. And next to him was Bakugou with his band of delinquents, a burnt notebook in his hand that still had smoke curling from it.

"S-Sacchan!"

Grasping the situation, the girl slammed the door completely open, eyes ablaze. She hissed, "What—the—hell!"

Sakura marched over, ignoring everyone else and going straight to Bakugou. She backed him up against the window, putting her arms up against the wall so she had him trapped.

"Why?!" Sakura spread her arms around her in a big gesture. Bakugou stared down at her. At his lack of response, the pinkette stomped her feet angrily. "Why are you so angry Bakugou?! Did he steal your All Might toy?! Is that why?!”

"Pfft—" one of Bakugou's friends looked away when two pairs of resentful eyes landed on him.

"Just shut up. It's _annoying_ with you always getting in my damn way," the blonde snarled, swatting her hands away and throwing the journal out the window behind him without another word.

Midoriya waved his arms around frantically in protest and Sakura tried to reach for it. However, the notebook slipped out of her reach and plummeted to the ground before she could stop it. She leaned out the window, cringing when she heard the splash as it landed in one of the school's fish pools.

Behind her, Bakugou glowered at her actions. He kicked one of the desks to the ground in frustration, sending it crashing to the ground. The pinkette whirled around in alarm. When she saw what it was, her own anger flared up.

"Dammit Bakugou!" she cursed. "You can't go one day without destroying something, can you!?"

"You're one to fucking talk!" Bakugou snapped. "Why defend him of all people!? Why someone as weak and irritating as Deku?!" The blonde glared at the green-haired boy. "Because of this damn nerd—!" He stopped, as though catching himself. Turning on his heel, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. "Forget it!"

"Hey, wait for us!" one of the boys from earlier cried.

When they passed by Sakura, they nervously tried to laugh it off.

Fuming with fury as she watched them go, Sakura kicked one of the desks, knocking down its chair along with it in the process. It did little to subdue her anger, but remembering where she was, she reluctantly picked it back up. When she went to do the same for the one Bakugou had kicked, she saw that Midoriya had already straightened it up.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya mumbled after a period of silence, surprising Sakura. "I know you two were close last year, but because of me—" He looked up when he heard the door slide open.

Sakura was at the doorway, her back to him. "Let's go get your notebook."

"Yeah, okay," the green-haired boy said, a look of defeat in his eyes as he followed her. His hands clenched by his sides in guilt.

Together, they went out in search of the journal. When they spotted it floating in the water, Sakura waded over and held it up above her head, shooing away the koi fishes that were nibbling on it.

"Got it!" she looked back and smiled, handing it off to its rightful owner. "It's soaked so you should try to dry it as soon as you get back home. Some pages might be smudge, sorry."

Midoriya was silent as he took it into his hands.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, trying to figure out why he looked so glum. "What's wrong?"

The boy looked up, his expression a mirage of conflict. "Why...why did you stand up for me back then, Sacchan?"

She blinked, smiling funnily at his odd question. "You're really weird, you know that? Any sane person would have done that."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Midoriya locked eyes with her, absolute sureness in them. He stood his ground, determined to get an answer. "Why did you risk your relationship to defend me? We...we didn't even know each other that well back then but you still..."

"Oh," Sakura stared at the koi fish in the pool. "You mean last- _last_ time."

"Sacchan," Midoriya pressed.

The pinkette sighed but her smile never faltered. Why was she so protective, he asked?

It was because she knew what it was like to be rejected for being different. It felt like you were crippling from the inside, as though your own emotions were weighing you down. Maybe that's why it had hurt her so much when she heard the same hateful words from when she was younger make a comeback.

It was as though they came back to specifically haunt her.

But instead of saying all that, the pinkette settled for a bright smile and a simple answer.

"Just because."


	2. You're Amazing, Izuku!

"I'll become a hero who everyone respects, dattebayo!" —unknown

Confusion stretched across Midoriya's face, but before he could say or ask anything, Sakura interrupted him with a gasp.

"I forgot my bag in the classroom!" She clapped her hands together and smiled apologetically. "Could you get it and meet me at the gate? I still need to check up on the cleanup crew."

"Sure," he gave her a funny look, wondering if she had intentionally cut in.

"You're a lifesaver!" Sakura beamed as she watched the green-haired boy run back. After he disappeared around the corner, her smile slowly fell. A low sigh left her lips:

"Sorry Izuku, maybe some other time I'll tell you."

_____

"Thanks!" Sakura grinned, swinging her bag over her shoulders. "So, to the library?"

“Yeah, I still need to return the book we had borrowed last time,” Midoriya replied, rummaging through his bag. “I didn’t get to finish it, but…”

With their destination set, the two started on their way over to the public library near the Midoriya Apartment. However, when they passed through a tunnel, the pinkette suddenly paused.

"Did you hear that?" Sakura twirled around. She could have sworn something had moved from behind them but the dimly lit tunnel showed nothing amiss.

"What?" Midoriya followed her gaze in confusion. 

Pink eyebrows knitted together. "But I could've sworn there was something—"

Slush!

There it was again! 

This time she knew for certain it wasn't just her imagination as Midoriya tensed up next to her. But when they both turned around to double-check, nothing was awry except for a few puddles here and there.

Sakura tapped her foot in one of the spills and made a face when it stuck onto her shoe. “Was this here before?”

"I think it’s….slime?" Midoriya said as a drop dripped down his cheek. "But where….!!"

The pinkette turned to the green-haired boy, wondering why he had broken off. When she saw that he was frozen in place looking up at the ceiling, she followed his gaze recoiled back in surprise.

A creature-like person covered in a type of substance Quirk was latched to the roof, his yellow eyes scanning the two students in eerie wonder.

 _"Villain!"_ the two flinched in unison.

"Well if it isn't my lucky day!" the villain said, slowly seeping down from where he was and over to them. "You wouldn't mind if I borrowed one if your bodies, would you?"

"Izuku!" Her flight or fight kicking in, Sakura seized Midoriya's wrist and tried to make a break for it.

However, just before they made it to the exit, the villain floundered in front, blocking the way out. The two took a step back, keeping their gazes warily on him as he advanced closer on them in wave-like movements.

Midoriya tilted his head back to the other end and gulped. There was no way they'd make it out even if they ran as fast as they would. The villain was too fast and the option was a long one.

His breath broke out into an uneven pattern. "S-Sacchan, what do we—ack!" 

The villain shot out, tackling Midoriya with so much force it knocked him ten feet back. 

"It'll only hurt for a minute if you'd just stay still," the villain advised, smothering Midoriya around in a cocoon. When he noticed Sakura racing toward them, he gave a slimy smile.

The girl's breath hitched and she had to stop herself from taking a step back as his alarming yellow eyes fell onto her. A chilly shiver went down her spine from the bizarre expression. He looked almost insane.

"Come on, save your friend little girl," the villain taunted with glee. He snickered to himself as though he had just told an inside joke. "Not that it'll do anything."

Sakura clenched her teeth. She _hated_ that look.

The Sludge-villain feigned a gasp. "What a scary express—!"

The villain dodged to the side in a frantic as a fist came at him. However, after retreating back at a safe distance, the villain wondered what exactly he had been scared of as he watched the pinkette heaving heavily from that single punch.

"How embarrassing," the Sludge-villain chuckled to himself. "I can't believe I was actually—"

Suddenly, Sakura moved and the wall behind him shattered into a multitude of shards of cement that shot out like fireworks. Staring at the fist that was still penetrated in the wall, he realized why he had been so put off—she looked _livid_.

"Let—him—go!" Sakura hissed, pulling back her arm for another shot.

"Wait, wait! Let's make a deal! Yeah, a deal!" The villain cried. "Look, see? I'm letting your friend go now."

Midoriya fell onto all fours, and coughing hoarsely, he spat out any remains of the slime out before taking in as much air as he could. His lungs burned sharply, as though they had shrunk from the few minutes he had been held captive.

Relief washed over Sakura and she crowded, patting his back to help him out. "Are you okay?"

"There, happy?" the villain asked smoothly. "Just one thing though—I've changed my mind."

"What—!" The pinkette was strangled in a thick blanket of slime before she knew what was going on. Her breath was cut short and she could feel herself struggling to breathe.

"Sa...Sacchan!" Stifling a cough, Midoriya ran over and struggled to claw the villain away. "H-Hold on! I'll get you out!"

"...No..." The pinkette's words were muffled by the slime. Better it be one than two.

"What? W...What are you talking about?" Midoriya shook his head, a wide, but quivering smile spreading. "I...I'll save you Sacchan! Just like you did for me! So please! Hold on!"

The pinkette resisted against the villain, however, with her back pressed against the ground with no solid footing, she couldn't imagine how she'd get out of this. Her vision was soon blotted with black dots as the substance smothered her tightly.

"A-All Might!?"

The pinkette squirmed underneath the mass and was able to take in a hasty gulp of air. Did she hear him right? Or had it been just Midoriya's own cry for help? She didn't get to ponder any longer as she was soon forced back down, the sludge smearing over her face.

"How shameful. Prying on young students is a new low!”

Sakura knew that voice. She had heard it a million times on the news. The pinkette strained to turn her neck to where the voice was coming from and she caught a glimpse of yellow.

"Texas Smash!" 

Suddenly, the weight above her was blasted away by an invisible pressure. When the force settled, Sakura turned her body around and retched the leftover slime, while next to her, Midoriya fussed over her condition.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" the boy asked worriedly.

The pinkette looked up and gave a tired smile. "I could be asking you the same thing, idiot."

Midoriya fell back onto his hands in relief. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you."

"Are you kids alright now?"

Both of the teens snapped their attention over to where their knight in shining armor stood and blinked, hypnotized by the sigh. In front of them casually stood All Might with his grocery in hand just like any other normal citizen.

"...It really is him! I-I..." Midoriya jolted up right, tugging the girl along with him.

Sakura looked away, hiding her smile as she recognized the familiar mumbling coming from her side. Meanwhile, All Might didn't look the least bit surprised by the boy's nervous nature. But then again, as the Number One hero, he was probably used to it.

"You're a fan, I take it?"

"Yes!" Midoriya blurted out. "We...we're fine now too! Thank you All Might!" He bowed with so much force his head hit the ground.

The hero chuckled, his grin wide. "That's good to hear! Let me just finish cleaning up for a bit and then I'll..."

Watching as the pro started to scrape the slime off of the ground and wall, the two students joined in, collecting the slime into a couple of bottles they had found. Finishing up, the three of them gathered outside.

"You guys were a big help, thank you!" All Might laughed, making Midoriya flustered. "Sorry about the trouble though! I'm not usually like this, I suppose it's from the change of scenery." Again, the hero chortled with a dramatic flair.

"Auto...autograph!" The green-haired boy exclaimed and pulled out his notebook to only find that it had already been signed with a little doodle at the bottom. "He already did it!"

"And I believe this is one of yours?" All Might held up a crinkled envelope.

"Ah, that's mine!" It must have slipped onto the slime while she had been confined. The pinkette reached over and took it. "Thanks."

"All in a day's work!" He suddenly started to stretch, leaning from one side to another. "Well, I should be off now. I still have to deliver this evildoer to the police." He patted the pockets on his pants for emphasis.

"Take care, and thanks again!" Sakura grinned, giving a polite dip.

"Wait...already?" Midoriya held up a hand, as though he wanted to reach out to the hero. However, it soon retreated to his side, his face visibly falling, "I have...I have so many...things to ask though..."

"See you again on the other side of the screen!" All Might got up from his stretched and posed, ready to launch into the sky. "I'll be counting on your support!"

Sakura covered her face as the hero propelled into the air, scattering dust into a frenzy. She watched him disappear into the sky and become a small dot before going to pat Midoriya excitedly on the arms. "Tanaka and the others aren't going to believe—"

She froze when she realized her hand had passed through the air. The pinkette did a full circle in bewilderment before finally glancing back up. Her mouth dropped as she came to the only possible conclusion.

Midoriya had hitched a ride on the Number One hero.

"What are you thinking Izuku! " The pinkette broke into a sprint. "Please, please, don't tell me that idiot actually...!"

Racing around the city, Sakura tried to keep her eyes open for All Might and Midoriya. She passed by shops and crossed multiple streets before finally realizing they were probably at the police station where the hero still needed to drop off the bottles.

However, just as she was about to change her course of direction, an explosion rattled the ground.

"Argh!"

"H-Help! Fire!"

Sakura slowed down into a stop, doe-eyed as she stared at the familiar sight of green sludge in the burning alleyway. Meanwhile, heroes immediately swung into action, helping people escape the danger zone.

"What happened to...!" The teen didn't get to finish her train of thoughts as a gust of hot air blew against her face, making her shut her eyes while she waited for it to pass by.

"My husband's stuck inside! Please Help!"

"The villain has a hostage!"

Midoriya!

Thinking of the worse, Sakura pushed her way to the front of the crowd despite the numerous disapproval of the adults. However, she was met with a tuft of blonde hair instead of the usual green she had expected. Her blood ran cold, instantly recognizing whose sharp red eyes that peek out of the slime belonged to.

Bakugou.

"Katsuki!" The pinkette called, the name slipping out before she could stop it.

Bakugou met her eyes through the mayhem. Everything else—the shouting and the cries for help alike—was drowned out by the roar of blood in her ears as the two locked gaze.

Over a handful of heroes were presented, but none seemed to be suited for this situation and instead settled with evacuating and trying to hold back the fire as best as they could. There was tension in the crowd as they all soon realized that as well.

But for Sakura, there was an undeniable look of distress in Bakugou's eyes despite his strong willpower, and it was enough to stir something in her.

Without thinking, she stepped forward.

"Hey! Stop!!" Death Arm shouted over another explosion, holding out an arm to stop her from entering. "Sorry kid but we need to wait on someone who has the Quirk for this villain!"

"And when will they come!" Sakura raised her voice in a panic, clutching at the hero's arm. "Katsuki's going to suffocate! All...All Might was here earlier! Where is he now?!"

"I'm sorry but—! Wait!" Death Arms turned his attention over to someone else who had rushed in.

"I-Izuku?" The pinkette recognized. Both she and Death Arms gaped as the green-haired boy threw his backpack at the villain, his textbooks and supplies flying out. She clenched her hands. 

_"If the heroes are waiting on someone with the right Quirk, Izuku should be the least qualified here according to that logic!"_

Sakura shot after the green-haired boy with her decision set in stone, narrowly missing Death Arm's grasp. The flames around her reflected in her eyes.

_"You...you're full of surprises, aren't you, Izuku?"_

"It-it's okay Kacchan! I'm here!" Midoriya could be heard saying as he scratched desperately at the villain. But each time, he only came back up with a handful of sludge.

"Go...away...Deku!" Bakugou gritted out. "Why...you...here?!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Midoriya replied, tears spilling from his eyes from the smoke. "My...legs... just moved on their own—! Sacchan?"

Sakura had grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You have to go back Izuku! The heroes are right, you can't do anything here!" He looked as though she had struck him across the face. "Sorry."

Her seal expanding out, she started to spin around, dragging the green-haired boy around with her. Finally, with Midoriya wailing in surprise, she flung him back into the crowd, to which Death Arms caught him effortlessly.

"S-Sacchan!" Midoriya cried, struggling against the hero's hold.

"What's this? What's this?" The villain cooed. "Well, isn't it the girl from before. Came back for more? Now with that bastard gone, I'm sure I'll succeed this time!"

"Bubble...gum!" The blonde growled when he saw that she wasn't planning on leaving. "I...don't...help!"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted, searching for his leg through the slime. She hissed out of the blue, "You only care about yourself!" When she found what she was looking for, she bared her ground and started to pull. "But I'm not going to let you die here! SHANNARO!"

"Look! That girl!"

"She's—!"

"The villain!"

It felt like deja vu as the villain wrapped himself onto the pinkette's arms and then her legs, making her effort futile.

"Dammit...said...go!" Bakugou's eyes were strained, as though he was putting in every last bit of energy into getting her to leave.

"I'm not going without you Firecracker!" Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating even as she felt herself being pulled back and up against the villain's body. "I won't! I won't! I...I can't!"

"Bubb...le...gum!"

The next thing the crowd knew, a blur of yellow flashed before them, emerging from the back and into the scene. Shouts and gasps erupted from the crowd when they realized who it was as the newcomer stretched back his arm.

"It's okay! Why? Because I am here!"

The villain tried to immobilize the hero but was struck down when the pro was able to easily yank himself free.

"Detroit Smash!" All Might declared, thrusting his fist outward at an incredible speed.

Seeing the effect of All Might's strength before, Sakura dug her heels into the ground while keeping her hold on Bakugou. As followed, the air around them picked up and the grip on Bakugou was suddenly released, causing the blonde to crash into the pinkette.

Splat!

As splatters of slime scattered about from the after-match, the crowd was silent, as though digesting what had just happened. They all watched, awestruck, as All Might pumped a fist up into the sky, sealing his victory and the cheers of the crowd.

"That's All Might for ya!"

"He changed the weather with just his right hook!"

"Nothing less from the Number One hero!"

Hearing them, Sakura slowly tried to get up but a hand pushed her head back down. "Katsu...?"

"You are such a damn pain," Bakugou snarled as he got up, lifting his hand off of her head.

The pinkette glowered. Something wet suddenly slipped down her cheek. "What the...?" She looked up into the sky and saw that rain clouds hovered above them, shedding droplets one after another in an unsequenced rhythm. "Rain?"

She twirled her head back to where All Might was in wonder. He changed the weather with just a single punch.

"Hold it right there!" Backdraft called with Death Arms in tolled with Midoriya, earning the pinkette's attention. "What were you thinking!?"

Sakura blinked as the green-haired boy was seated next to her. She hadn't even realized she had straightened up and gotten on her knees as the pro heroes took to scolding the two for their reckless behavior.

"Are you that selfless or just stupidly stubborn!?" Death Arms berated. "You can't go playing heroes like that again! Do you understand, you two?!"

"Yes sir," the teens mumbled in unison.

Meanwhile, a few feet over, Bakugou was showered with praises for the fight he had put up. When he caught Sakura staring, he scowled, to which she looked away without another word, hands clenched in her lap.

"What did I expect?" Sakura smiled to herself cynically. "Of course this changes nothing."

"Hey, kid!"

The pinkette looked up in surprise at the familiar voice. "S-Shishou?"

"You were supposed to be back half an hour ago!" The blonde woman made her way over. "Guess the surprise I got when I caught a glimpse of you on the news! Come on, I'm taking you back!"

"Wait! You're not going to tell my parents are you?" Sakura slowly got up, eyebrows scrunched together. She was about to bid her good-bye to Midoriya when she saw his crestfallen expression."Are you okay?"

"What?" Midoriya looked away from where he had been staring at All Might. He smiled weakly. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The pinkette leaned down, putting her face to his with a frown. "You don't look good. Are you okay? Hurt anywhere? We can ask Tsunade-shisou to do a quick check-up for you if you want."

"It's okay, I'm okay," the green-haired tried to assure her with a soft laugh. "I...I'm just sorry I got in your way, Sacchan."

"What're you...?" Sakura trailed off as a pang of guilt shot through her. She grabbed the boy by his shoulders tightly, surprising him. "I didn't do that cause you were in the way though! It's just...the heroes...it was better if there was only one person in there."

"I know..."

"But Izuku," she added, "thank you."

Midoriya looked up, eyes wide in confusion. "For what?"

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "For being you."

"Take care Midoriya," Tsunade nodded, leading Sakura away. As they passed by the reporters, the blonde woman stopped with a raised eyebrow when All Might called out to her.

"Good to see you again Tsunade, Young Haruno!" the man grinned. When he saw the confused look on the teen face, he held up another raised fist to the sky. "I look forward to seeing you again, Young hero!"

"Right," the pinkette replied as she followed after Tsunade. Her gaze lingered on the Number One hero with a frown. There was something off with him. Or was it perhaps just a trick of the light?

Getting into the car, Sakura left the door open as she watched the on-duty heroes clean up the mess. She spotted some of the policemen gathering up the slime and put them into jars for safekeeping before her eyes landed on Bakugou.

"I didn't need your fucking help Forehead!" The blonde shouted loudly, as if he had been waiting to get her attention. He turned around and started to stomp away. "So don't think I owe you a damn thing!"

Sakura tried to frown but the smile in her eyes gave it away. _"Whatever you say, Firecracker.”_

As she closed the door and leaned back up against her seat, her eyes wandered out the window and onto Midoriya who was walking the opposite way back to his home. All Might's words resurfaced in her mind.

A hero, huh?

Sakura leaned her head against the window, remembered watching Midoriya's back as he ran into the uncontrollable scene, armed with only his backpack. He accomplished something even the pros were hesitant to do.

She smiled softly.

"You’re the amazing one, Izuku."

  
  



	3. Quick Note

Hello!

Im sincerely sorry for the lack of updates for so long, but please know that this is me just trying to give you the best version of the stroy.

Unfortunately, Sakura no Kigen is being rewritten right now. Well not exactly. I'm just trying to add in another chapter at the begining of the story and some few tweaks on the others chapters. This is my current plans for update this month:

Chap. 1—March 17. Wednesday, 11:00pm (PT)

Chap. 2—March 20. Saturday, 11:00pm (PT)

Chap. 3—March 24. Wednesday, 11:00pm (PT)

Chap.4—March 28. Sunday, 11:00pm (PT)

Chap. 5—April 1. Thursday, 11:00pm (PT)

Or you can just check back on April 1st if you want to binge read the first five chapters. Also, when I update the third chapter, it'll replace this post! ^.^


End file.
